


Ikke noe hemmeligheter

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Depression, M/M, Mania, Suicide Attempt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: Etter SYNG-eventet ble det en lang natt på legevakta, men om morgenen kunne ikke Isak brydd seg mindre om det som dunker og dunker midt i ansiktet hans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg lurer litt på hvordan Even og Isak snakket om alt det som kom fram på SYNG. Jeg har prøvd å go with the flow her, og det ble en litt aggressiv tilnærming. Og strengt tatt er det bare en tilnærming. Jeg tenkte kanskje jeg skulle prøve meg på hvordan de pratet om selve selvmordet og bruddet med ballonggjengen også, men så er det så innmari skummelt. For uansett hvordan man nærmer seg det, så vil jeg tro at det vil virke fjernt for noen. Jeg får se. Men her er i alle fall Isak som sitter ved respatexbordet og bare venter på at Even skal våkne.

«Hei.»

«Hei.»

«Har du vært våken lenge?» 

«Mm.»

«Hvordan går det med nesa di?»

«Bra.»

«Vil du jeg skal sjekke om det har blødd noe mer?»

«Du kjenner Sana.»

«Isak.»

«Du kjenner henne. Fra før liksom.»

«Ja.»

«Jeg visste det ikke.»

«Nei.»

«Har dere snakket om meg?»

«Nei. Vi har ikke det.»

«Virkelig?»

«Ja. Virkelig.»

«Men dere har jo vært masse sammen. Med kosegruppa og alt.»

«Du kjenner jo Sana. Hun er ikke typen til å blande seg.»

«Men likevel da. Aldri nevnt meg liksom?»

«Jo, klart vi har nevnt deg.»

«Så dere har snakket om meg.»

«Ja, men ikke sånn som jeg trodde du mente nå. Vi har snakket om ting som vi tre er sammen om. Nå liksom.»

«Hun vet masse om deg. Masse som ikke jeg vet.»

«Jeg kjenner Sana fra før. Det betyr ikke at hun vet alt om meg.»

«Er det noe du holder hemmelig for meg?»

«Jeg holder ikke noe hemmelig for deg.»

«Hva er greia da? Hva skjedde i går?»

«Hva som skjedde i går?»

«Ja! Hva som skjedde i går! Plutselig dukker det opp en hel gammel Bakka-gjeng, med fuckings forrige mannen i ditt liv og greier. Bakka for faen. Skolen du bare ditcha liksom for å dukke opp på Nissen for å ta tredje om igjen? Mikael, som i «Neida, ikkeno greier med han, bare forrige mannen i mitt liv. Kødda!»? Ikke noe hemmelig my ass.»

«Jeg har ikke fortalt deg alt, men jeg holder det ikke hemmelig.»

«Ja, så er det noe du vil fortelle nå? Eller ikke? Eller?»

«Isak.»

«Ikke Isak meg. Tror du ikke jeg fikser at du har vært forelska før?» 

«Jo.»

«Har ikke jeg hele tiden visst at du var sammen med Sonja i fire år?»

«Jo, sier jeg jo.»

«Ja?»

«Du vet ikke hva du ber meg om å fortelle.»

«Nei, for faen. Jeg vet ikke det. Og hvorfor vet jeg ikke det? Hæ?»

«Isak.»

«Ja? Ja!»

«Kan du ikke komme og legge deg igjen?» 

«Jeg tror kanskje jeg må ut og lufte meg litt ass.»

«Kan jeg bli med deg?»

«Even.»

«Ikke?»

«Bare … Det går bare helt rundt oppi huet mitt, skjønner du? Jeg har bare lyst til å glemme hele dritten, late som jeg ikke vet at det er noe greier jeg ikke vet. Det hadde vært best, ikke sant? Bare la det ligge. Vi hadde det jo så fint uten at jeg visste noe som helst. Så fint. Så fint.» 

«Isak …»

«Så fint, Even.»

«Du … Hei. Du …»

«Men vet du hvor jævla ferdig jeg er med å late som? Hvor. Jævla. Ferdig?»

«Isak. Ikke gråt, vær så snill.» 

«Jeg vil ikke late som med deg, Even. Og jeg vil ikke være ferdig med deg heller.»

«Du trenger ikke late som med meg.»

«Men da tror jeg du må si det. Ellers så later du som med meg, ikke sant?»

«Jeg vil så gjerne si alt til deg.»

«Hvorfor kan du ikke si det? Er det nå du er redd for at du skal såre meg, og så skal jeg hate deg?»

«Ikke si … det sånn.»

«Jeg blir ikke såra hvis du har hatt en greie med Mikael. Okei? De greiene i går, det ble bare … Ja, det ble dumt da. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor du ikke vil fortelle meg det?»

«Men det handler jo ikke om Mikael. Eller det handler jo om han også, men kanskje minst om han.»

«Hva handler det om da?»

«Det handler om at jeg er redd for å ødelegge for deg.»

«Even.»

«Du er den fineste jeg vet. Tenk om jeg ødelegger det. Ødelegger deg. Du stoler alltid på meg, du. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du gjør det. Hvorfor. Det vi har, Isak. Det er ikke bare fint. Det er mer enn fint. Det er en sånn følelse du har helt nederst i magen hvor alt bare kjennes helt riktig. Det du ber meg om å fortelle, det er ikke fint. Det er fælt. Og det handler ikke om Mikael eller noen av de andre. Det handler om meg. At det er jeg som er fæl.» 

«Even, hva er dette for noe?» 

«Det er mye, skjønner du?»

«Even. Jeg kommer og legger meg hos deg likevel, okei? Flytt deg litt lenger bort. Unnskyld at jeg ropte til deg.»

«Det er greit.»

«Nei, det er ikke greit. Jeg bare … Alltid skal jeg få alt til å handle om meg. Jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg driver med.»

«Jeg forstår det. Det bare … Jeg kan ikke ta det tilbake hvis jeg sier det, ikke sant? Og kanskje er det sånn nå at jeg er redd for at jeg skal såre deg og så skal du hate meg. Men vet du hva jeg er mer redd for enn at du skal hate meg? At du skal tro at jeg ikke elsker deg. At du ikke skal tro på at jeg synes det vi har er det aller fineste som dette universet er i stand til å komme opp med.»

«Men hvis du sier at du elsker meg, Even, så tror jeg på det.»

«Jeg håper det.»

«Jeg blir litt redd nå, Even.»

«Jeg skjønner det. Jeg er også redd.»

«Husker du den gangen det var jeg som ikke ville fortelle deg hva jeg tenkte på? Og du sa jeg kunne si det inn i nakken din?» 

«Hm. Ja.»

«Vil du si det inn i nakken min? Og så skal jeg holde deg fast. Og så skal jeg høre på deg helt til du sier at du er ferdig. Og så skal jeg ikke gå. Og så skal jeg ikke rope mer.»

«Jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å si det med en gang.»

«Det gjør ikke noe. Vi kan bare ligge her. Så lenge det trengs.»


	2. Chapter 2

«Even?»

«Ja?»

«Kan jeg si noe mens vi ligger her?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig.»

«Vet du hva jeg har skjønt etter å ha møtt deg?»

«Nei?»

«At det går an å gi seg selv en ny sjanse.»

«Okei?»

«At selv om jeg har sagt og gjort masse dritt før, så kan jeg ha det fint med deg nå. Det er ikke sånn at det jeg har gjort før sier noe om meg for alltid. Selv om andre fortsatt husker den gamle dritten, så kan ingen bestemme hva jeg føler nå. Og kanskje høres det jævla enkelt ut, men det er viktig for det. Og så tenker jeg at selv om jeg ropte til deg og sa at jeg vil at du skal fortelle alt om Bakka og de guttene der, så kan ikke jeg bestemme at du skal det. Men jeg håper at du kan stole på at jeg ikke skal bestemme hva du føler nå, selv om du også kanskje har gjort noe dritt før. Du skal få lov til å fortelle selv hva du føler, og så skal jeg høre på det.» 

«Bare jeg kan føle det jeg føler?»

«Ja, ikke sant? Så du kan droppe å fortelle deg selv at jeg kommer til å tvile på at du elsker meg bare fordi du dreit deg i fjor.»

«Hm. Okei.»

«Da jeg møtte deg, synes jeg du var verdens mest chille fyr. Huet mitt var bare grøt, men du var helt kul, du. Men vet du? Det er ikke sånn at det er den Even jeg liker best. Det er ikke den jeg helst vil ha. Den Even og da, men skjønner du? Selv om jeg var helt fortvila etter de greiene på Plaza, og ikke ville at du skulle melde meg, så ble du ikke noe mindre viktig for meg.»

«Tror jeg ville valgt han chille og kule selv ass.»

«Du har jo fortalt meg at du gikk og kikka på meg skolen før vi snakka sammen?»

«Ja?»

«Nå vet du jo at jeg ikke bare er en God sent gift for alle som har lyst til å legge øynene på noe pent.»

«Ikke? Hva er du for noe mer?»

«Sikkert mange ting da, men jeg er en jævlig gretten type for eksempel. Jeg blir sur og furten, og jeg vet at det ikke er så jævlig sjarmerende.»

«Du vet jeg synes du er fin når du går her og furter.»

«Du skjønner hva jeg mener. Er det sånn noen ganger at du skulle ønske at du kunne bytte ut det vi har og gå tilbake til da du kunne beundre meg i fred på avstand?»

«Det vet du at er unødvendig å spørre om.»

«Ja, men jeg prøver å komme med et poeng her da. Du ville valgt han kule og chille Even. Men du kan ikke bestemme at det er sånn at jeg også ville det. På samme måte som jeg ikke kan bestemme hvilken Isak du liker best.»

«Når var det du ble så klok da?»

«Når? Jeg har alltid vært klok da. Verdens klokeste vismann, Isak Valtersen. Jeg har gjort så mye bedritent og personlighetsutviklende møkk, det er derfor jeg har peaka klok så tidlig i livet.»

«Så heldig jeg er her som har deg.»

«Jeg er også heldig.»

«Hm. Det er fint.»

«Men du?»

«Ja?»

«Synes du det er litt masete at vi ligger og bare venter på at du skal fortelle noe greier?»

«Nei?»

«For hvis du vil at vi ikke skal på tenke mer på det nå, så er det helt greit. Vi kan stå opp i stedet. Det er ikke sånn at vi må ligge her helt til du har fortalt meg det jeg vil høre. Det haster ikke.»

«Jeg vet det. Men jeg tror jeg vil si det nå.»

«Okei. Du bestemmer.»

«Men selv om jeg vil fortelle deg det, så vet jeg ikke hvordan jeg skal gjøre det. Det er liksom flere historier som henger sammen og som vil ut på en gang. Og så tenker jeg at den delen som kanskje er viktigst for meg å fortelle deg, og som jeg egentlig har villet fortelle deg lenge, er egentlig den som er lettest å fortelle også, men så henger den sammen med så mye vanskelig.»

«Kan du begynne med det der viktigste kanskje? Hvis du vil at jeg skal vite det?»

«Men … det er bare så jævlig vanskelig.»

«Jeg skjønner det. Men jeg skal være her selv om det er vanskelig.»

«Is … ak.»

«Jeg lover jeg skal være her. Jeg skal være her. Even. Hei … Jeg skal det.»

«Men du skjønner ikke. Du skjønner ikke hva det er …»

«Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Men kan du hjelpe meg med det?» 

«Jeg … Jeg prøvde å ta livet mitt.»

«Even ... Kom her … Ikke gjem deg nedi der. Gjem deg her hos meg.» 

«Jeg er så lei meg for at du må høre om det.»

«Jeg er ikke lei meg for at jeg må høre det. Eller faen heller, Even. Jeg blir jo lei meg! Men ikke for at du forteller det. Jeg blir aldri lei meg for at du forteller meg noe. Det finnes jo et sted selv om du ikke forteller meg det, ikke sant? Og da vil jeg heller vite det. Også dette. Også dette, Even. Selv om jeg ikke vet hva skal si. Selv om jeg ikke kan … gjøre det bedre.»

«Men du gjør det bedre. Du gjør alt bedre. Du … er den som gjør det bra.» 

«Even, unnskyld. Unnskyld for at jeg bare bablet i vei når du ventet på å fortelle meg det.»

«Ikke si unnskyld for det. Det var ikke bare babling. Du snur ting helt opp-ned for meg, Isak. På en måte som jeg ikke skjønner helt. Plutselig har du sagt noe som bare … Eller du bare ligger der og prater med meg. Ligger ikke der livredd og holder pusten. Du sier babling, Isak, men den bablinga di, den … Jeg vet ikke ass. Det er som om ting kanskje kan gå bra likevel. At det at jeg prøvde å ta livet mitt ikke trenger å si så mye om hvem jeg er kanskje. For jeg har hele tiden tenkt at det er viktig å fortelle deg om det. Men kanskje er det sånn at det er viktig mest for at ingen andre skal fortelle deg det, ikke for at du ikke kjenner hele meg hvis du ikke vet det.» 

«Takk for at du vil fortelle meg det.»

«Takk for at du ikke freaker ut.»

«Men … Jeg freaker egentlig ut, Even. Jeg prøver … alt jeg kan – alt jeg kan! - å ikke rope og gråte nå. Men jeg har lovet deg at jeg skal høre på deg, ikke sant? At nå handler det om deg.»

«Men du prater med meg selv om du vil rope og gråte. Du blir ikke redd.»

«Men jeg blir egentlig redd også.» 

«Ja, men ikke sånn redd. Ikke redd for meg liksom, ikke sånn at nå kjenner du meg ikke igjen på en måte.»

«Jeg er aldri redd for deg.»

«Det er bra. Men det er mer da.»

«Som du vil fortelle?»

«Jeg kyssa Mikael.»

«Okei.»

«Og det er egentlig ikke viktig. Det er en del av historien, men det er ikke historien. Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Det er ikke sånn at Mikael var min episke kjærlighetshistorie, og at det var på grunn av han at jeg ville dø.»

«Okei?»

«Det var jo ikke sånn at jeg ikke var forelska. Jeg var det. Og jeg var en jævla dritt mot Sonja. Sonja og jeg hadde det fint, vi, men plutselig, når vi var sammen, kunne jeg bli irritert på henne. Jeg tenkte på Mikael, og fikk det ikke til å stemme med kroppen til Sonja. Faen, det er sikkert helt normalt å ikke helt finne ut av alt det der, og jeg skjønner mer av hvordan jeg fungerer nå, men … Ja, alt det der er egentlig ikke greia heller. Jeg vet ikke helt hva som var hva, men jeg tok litt av etterpå da. Og hadde jeg bare prøvd å ta livet mitt, så hadde det vært greit på en måte. Det kunne jeg fortalt deg for lenge siden.»

«Even. Ikke si at det er greit. Ikke si det.» 

«Neida, det er ikke greit. Det er ikke det jeg prøver å si. Men det som er bare mitt, det kan jeg forklare på en måte. Men det jeg gjorde mot guttene? Jeg skammer meg så innmari over det, Isak.»

«Men hva har du gjort mot dem da? Du kyssa Mikael?»

«Ja. Og han ble så satt ut. Jeg skjønte det med en gang. Jeg skjønte at jeg hadde dumma meg ut. Ikke fordi det hadde vært noe galt i at vi hadde kyssa hvis vi hadde lyst til det. Ingen hadde hatt noe problem med det. Men det var jo bare at han ikke hadde lyst da. Og det ble bare helt tydelig for meg at jeg hadde laget en historie i mitt eget hode om Mikael og meg. En historie som Mikael aldri hadde hørt før, og som han ikke kjente seg igjen i. Og det vi hadde … det bare rota jeg så jævlig til. Jeg ble litt desperat da, ikke sant? Og når jeg tenker på det nå så ser jeg jo at jeg lette etter en ny historie som skulle være sannheten om meg liksom. At det er sånn jeg har prøvd å ta kontroll i mitt eget liv som er et stort jævla kaos. Og de historiene kommer ikke bare når jeg er manisk liksom, det er også den vanlige overivrige meg. Jeg liker å organisere hodet mitt på den måten.»

«Som en regissør i ditt eget liv?»

«Ja. Heh. Nemlig.»

«Jeg var ikke manisk da jeg kyssa Mikael. Jeg vet mange rundt meg forklarte det sånn, og jeg orket ikke diskutere det. Men jeg var ikke det. Men når jeg skjønte at jeg hadde driti meg ut, så fikk jeg det for meg at jeg skulle fikse alt ved å bli religiøs.»

«Religiøs?»

«Ja. Det er litt vanskelig å forklare ordentlig. For utenfor den tornadoen som kjører meg opp noen ganger, er det vanskelig å se logikken. For meg også. Men jeg kan huske følelsen, den brusende følelsen i kroppen av å vite at nå har jeg klart å fange virkeligheten, meningen med livet mitt, akkurat som den er.»

«Det er jo mange som synes det er logisk å være religiøs?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig, det er ikke akkurat sånn jeg mener det. Jeg ville være religiøs for å få på plass en ny sannhet om livet mitt, en sannhet noen skulle bestemme for meg. Det var ikke nok for meg at jeg bare rett og slett hadde gjort stemningen blant guttene litt awkward, jeg ville at en utenforstående makt skulle gripe inn og dømme det jeg hadde gjort så jeg kunne begynne å gjøre bot. Ha noe håndfast å strekke meg etter. Så jeg gikk all in da. Og når du slutter å spise, sove og gå på skolen, så har du ganske mye tid til å begynne å lese koranen for eksempel. Og jeg begynte å poste koransitater på alle skole-sidene jeg kunne komme på. Glem at Even trodde han hadde en greie med Mikael, her har han virkelig skjønt greia liksom! Jeg var så far out, Isak. Du vil ikke vite det. Og jeg blir helt kvalm når jeg tenker på det. Hvordan jeg skitna til det helligste for noen av mine beste venner. Det varierte jo litt da, hvor nøye de var med ritualer og sånn, men alle guttene var jo muslimer, hvertfall da, og det var en viktig del av den de var. Og en av dem, Yousef, han prøvde å nå fram til meg, prøvde å vise meg en annen side av Islam. Svarte på all postinga mi, og prøvde å ta det litt ned liksom. Og folk er jo egentlig greie, ikke sant, så de folka på skolen tenkte vel at de bare skulle gjøre det litt sånn artig på en måte. Begynte å kjøre opp en greie om at Yousef og jeg hadde en sånn koransitat-battle på gang. Og Yousef ble så jævlig lei seg. Han kom hjem til meg, og sto og gråt på rommet mitt. Tilslutt måtte Mamma bare si at han måtte gå. Da var jeg så høyt oppe at uansett hva folk sa, så klarte jeg ikke forholde meg til det.» 

«Og så kræsja du?»

«Ja. Og nei. Eller. Noen ganger er det vanskelig å si hvor skillet går når du stuper etter en manisk episode. For selv om jeg var på vei ut av manien, og fikk hetta da jeg skjønte at de koran-greiene hadde kommet helt ut av kontroll, så var jeg fortsatt hyperaktiv og i sånn problemløsningsmodus, for å si det sånn. Og det slo ned i meg, at jeg kunne slippe unna alle de jævlig dårlige idéene mine, alle sannhetene jeg lagde for meg selv.» 

«Even …»

«Ja?»

«Den eneste måten å unnslippe tankene dine på, er ved å dø.»

«Hvorfor sier du det?»

«Det var du som sa det.»

«Ja … Hm. Du husker det?»

«Prøvde du å fortelle meg det den gangen?»

«Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Ville nok bare teste det … eller deg … litt.»

«Tror ikke jeg vil tenke på hvor jævlig jeg strøk på den testen.»

«Du strøk ikke på den testen. Okei? Men etterpå da, etter all balubaen og sykehuset og alt det stresset der, da jeg var hjemme igjen, og alle liksom bare bestemte seg for at alt med Mikael og koranen og de greiene der … alt var liksom bare samme suppa og var en del av sykdomsbildet, liksom … Da … Jeg hatet meg selv så innmari. For det er ikke sånn at det bare er høy eller lav. Det er en evig balanse mellom å vite med seg selv at man vet og skjønner og klarer alt på den ene siden og en dyp avgrunn av selvforakt på den andre. Og når du er på den dårlige siden, begynner du å grue deg til du er over på den andre siden igjen, for du vet jo liksom med deg selv at det bare er noe du innbiller deg, at det aldri egentlig er du som er brilliant, det er ikke ekte, det er bare forstyrrelser i hjernen din. Og så kan man kanskje tenke at det er når man er inne i den selvforakten at man tenker på å ta livet sitt, men det var ikke sånn for meg da. Alle gikk på nåler og passet på meg hele tiden, men ingen skjønte helt at da var ikke det å ta livet mitt et valg for meg lenger. Da var det bare nok en idé jeg hadde hatt og som jeg foraktet meg selv for. Og det gjorde det bare enda verre. At det liksom var siste utvei, og så ble det også noe jeg hatet ved meg selv.»

«Du er den aller fineste jeg vet.»

«Hm.»

«Du er det.»

«Plutselig bare fortalte jeg deg alt det her.» 

«Ja, det gjorde du.»

«Jeg tror jeg aldri har sagt alt dette høyt noen gang.»

«Ikke?»

«Jeg vet ikke hva jeg var så redd for egentlig.» 

«Jeg er glad du fortalte det til meg.» 

«Det er jo deg, liksom. Verdens klokeste vismann.»

«Faen, Even. Sorry for at jeg våser så fælt.»

«Nei … det er ikke vås. Ikke for meg. Og jeg vet en ting jeg var redd for egentlig.»

«Hva da?»

«I fjor … alle var så opptatt av at de koran-greiene bare var jeg som var syk, ikke sant? At vi liksom bare skulle slette det fra lista over greier jeg har gjort på en måte. Og så var det litt deilig å bare bli med på det. Slutte på Bakka, slippe å møte Mikael igjen, ikke forholde meg til at Yousef var helt knust. Jeg var bare syk, og så skulle jeg bli bedre.»

«Men var det det du ville da?»

«Nei, jeg vet ikke. Jeg ville jo egentlig ingenting. Men uansett, jeg kan ikke ha det sånn at det jeg gjør når jeg er manisk bare skal slettes, ikke skal gjelde liksom. For hvis den dritten jeg gjorde ikke gjelder … da … da … Isak, jeg vet ikke, da …»

«Even, hva er det?»

«Skal ikke det fine gjelde heller da?»

«Hæ?»

«Da vi var på Plaza …»

«Even, vi har snakka om det mange ganger.»

«Ja, jeg vet det. Men jeg vil at det skal gjelde, da vi lå sammen på Plaza … ja, ikke bare at vi lå sammen da … Jeg bare … jeg vet at jeg skremte deg, og den natta der var skikkelig kjip også, men det var fint og, var det ikke?»

«Jo, det var fint og. Og det gjelder, okei?

«Så hvis det gjelder, så gjelder den gamle dritten og.»

«Men gjør det noe da, hvis den gamle dritten gjelder også? Javel, så kan du ikke stryke det, men det er gammel dritt. Kanskje vi ikke skal være så redde for litt dritt.»

«Ikke?»

«Så får vi heller kjøre på med litt mer av det fine, da.»

«Litt mer av det fine. Det kan jeg klare. Vi.»

«Det kan vi klare.»

 

 

«Even?»

«Ja?»

«Kan jeg få rope og gråte litt nå?»

«Isak, baby. Alltid.»


End file.
